Desnuda y complicada navidad
by umichanchan
Summary: Paciencia... mucha paciencia era lo que iba a necesitar Mónika para poder soportar la siguiente navidad.."¡Qué se supone que hace Feliciano Vargas en mi cama!... ¡mi hermana transformó mi casa en la cabaña de santa! ¡acéptalo te ves jodidamente bien vestida de duende! Mala idea salir con unos de los más mujeriegos del instituto... Gerita, AusPru, Sufin, Spamano, Dennor
1. Huracán italiano

**Nos leemos más abajo :3**

* * *

Recién era primero de diciembre y Mónika miraba estupefacta...

Si, leíste bien, estupefacta.

¿La razón?

La razón era simple; su casa parecía un tienda navideña, o algo peor. Parecía que en su casa Santa Claus había vomitado adornos navideños y navidad.

No es que ella odiara la Navidad, al contrario. Le encantaba. Amaba el olor a regalo nuevo, amaba las canciones, la comida, le traían lindos y valiosos recuerdos. Pero odiaba cómo su hermana conseguía convertir la Navidad en algo cansador y extremadamente consumista.

Miró a su _Opa _atentamente. El canoso hombre se encontraba sentado en uno de los cuantos sillones del comedor mirando como Julchen seguía transformando su antigua casa en _"la cabaña de Santa Claus"._

-¿Y qué tal? - preguntó Julchen Beilschmidt con las manos en la cadera admirando orgullosa su trabajo.

De manera casi automática Mónika y el viejo Germania se miraron intentando buscar en la cara del otro una respuesta que complaciera a la albina. _No sé atrevían a sacar el monstruo navideño de su interior. _

-Navideño- contestaron sincronizados cerrando los ojos casi con miedo.

-Kesesese ¡Perfecto! - dijo la albina dando pequeños saltos de felicidad- ¡ahora fotos!- de su pequeño bolsillo sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica para retratar cada rincón de su casa y así colocarlo en _facebook_. ¡Já, le ganaría a Francis, su casa lucía mucho más bonita que la suya!

Mónika suspiró sonoramente, intentando escapar de la escena fotográfica de su hermana, ya que su Opa, había huido del lugar alegando que estaba muy cansado y que necesitaba dormir.

-¡Mónika no se te ocurra ir a tu habitación!- le gritó Julchen en cuanto ella colocó un pie fuera del navideño comedor - ¡también serás parte de la sesión fotográfica! - de manera inesperada la albina le colocó un sombrero navideño y la colocó en frente del árbol- Kesese ¡vamos sonríe!

Y así en medio de vergonzosas fotografías navideñas, Mónika Bielschmidt comenzó un el mes de Diciembre, que sin duda le traería regalos muy... _interesantes_.

* * *

-Te veías muy bien vestida de Santa- dijo Mathilde Køhler mientras intentaba contener la risa. La verdad que su amiga se veía de todo menos bien vestida de Santa.

Mónika dio vuelta el rostro de manera avergonzada. No podía creer lo popular que era su hermana. Solo en un fin de semana su álbum "_Navidad de la asombrosa yo" _había alcanzando 123 "me gusta" y muchos comentarios. ¡Todo el instituto había visto sus fotos vestidas de duende y de Santa!

-Yo creo que todo le quedo genial - dijo Tino Väinämöinen con mirada ilusionada- ¡ocupó todos los adornos que le preste! ¡todo se veía tan bonito!

La alemana miró con terror al finlandés. ¡Ahora todo calzaba!, su hermana le pidió adornos navideños al fanático de la navidad por excelencia. Conocía a Julchen y sabía que su hermana no pasaría mucho tiempo encerrada en un mall buscando adornos navideños sin colapsar o intentar atacar a alguien.

Mónika lanzó un sonoro suspiro mientras escuchaba como Mathilde, una de sus mejores amigas, le contaba historias de su fin de semana. Parecía que en su casa también había explotado el espíritu navideño, pero gracias a Tino que era el novio de su primo Berwald.

-¡Venga vamos! i por lo menos se te ven las tetas muy grandes en las fotos- dijo para intentar animarla. Aunque no resultó porque la alemana se hundió un poco más en su asiento. ¡Odiaba cuando la molestan por sus pechos! Además el tono de Mathilde no era muy bajo y todo el mundo había escuchado sobre sus pechos en las fotos.

* * *

El timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de la clase, casi de manera robótica la joven alemana se sentó al lado de la danesa, mientras sonreía levemente. Por fin un poco de normalidad en su agitada mañana.

Sacó de manera solemne su cuaderno de apuntes y su estuche, posicionándose para comenzar a escribir ya que el profesor de filosofía no debía tardar demasiado.

...Pero de pronto los murmullos comenzaron a interrumpir su ritual de inicio...

Todo el mundo comenzaba a mirar hacia la puerta del aula, como si un _rock star _hubiera entrado.

-¡Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo!- suspiró a su lado Mathilde ante el recién llegado.

Mónika frunció el ceño levantando la vista para ver el individuo por el cual suspiraba la danesa...

Y ahí estaba Feliciano Vargas entrando con la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre, saludando a cada chica del salón con un _"Ciao Bella"_.

-No sé que le encuentras- murmuró la alemana mirando atentamente al italiano.

-¡Es que es tan tierno! - la danesa rio soñadoramente al ver la sonrisa de Feliciano- ¡y tan lindo!- volvió a repetir como si se tratara de un karma o algo parecido.

Era verdad, quizás era tierno y hasta guapo, pensó la alemana analizando al Vargas. Pero también era flojo, cobarde, y quizás el mujeriego más grande de la escuela. Aún no entendía porque sus compañeras de salón y casi todo el instituto se moría por el italiano.

-No sé que le ves- dijo Mónika abriendo su cuaderno ya que había llegado su profesor-yo lo encuentro muy normal.

* * *

Mónika sonrió al ver que quedaba poco tiempo para finalizar las clases. Estaba verdaderamente agotada y solo quería llegar a su casa para comenzar a escribir su artículo para el periódico del instituto. ¡Aún no llevaba nada!

-Entonces les daré un trabajo para estas vacaciones- las palabras del profesor comenzaron a retumbar en la sala mientras muchos de sus compañeros se paraban a pelear o gritar que era una injusticia la idea de hacer un trabajo en vacaciones. Mónika solo frunció el ceño, no entendía porque el escándalo.

La rubia miró a la danesa, quién le hacía un gesto indicándole que harían el trabajo de filosofía junto con Vash. Suspiró aliviada, aunque su amiga es quizás más volátil que su hermana, harían un buen trabajo y obtendría buena nota.

-Pero yo designaré los grupos- agregó el profesor y Mónika miró asustada a su amiga, quién la miraba triste, aunque un poco ilusionada, porque quizás por esos azares del destino le tocaría con Lukas, el guapo estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Noruega.

El profesor comenzó a dictar los grupos de manera divertida , quizás por la mirada molesta que le enviaban algunos de sus alumnos al colocarlos con estudiantes que le disgustaban o algo así.

-Feliciano Vargas- el profesor de filosofía mencionó al conquistador de la clase y muchas chicas ahogaron un grito al escuchar el nombre del italiano- Kiku Honda y Mónika Bielschimidt.

Mónika quedó completamente helada al escuchar su nombre al lado del italiano ¡la mala la perseguía! , aunque bueno, le tocaba con Kiku uno de los chicos más responsables del salón, pero aún así ¡ le tocaba con el Vargas!

Todo el curso comenzó a colocarse con su grupo y ella se paró lentamente con la peor cara de poker que pudiera tener mientras veía como Mathilde se acercaba al noruego con cara emocionada, al menos su amiga tenía suerte.

Caminó hasta el banco que compartían Kiku y Feliciano y se colocó en frente de ellos.

Primero miró al japonés, quién le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y tuvo la educación de acercarle una silla para que se sentara.

-Ve~ ¿ quién eres?- preguntó Feliciano Vargas con sonrisa inocente mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-Soy Mónika Bielschmidt - contestó la rubia exasperadamente ¡era más que obvio que era su compañera de trabajo!

-¿Y eres nueva?- volvió a preguntar el italiano.

-Somos compañeros desde primero de primaria- Mónika apretó los puños firmemente, definitivamente Vargas era idiota , o se hacía, ¿cómo no sabían que eran compañero , si incluso era amigo de su hermana?

-Ve~- la alemana inhaló profundamente.

Mónika entrecerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia mientras Kiku le tendía unos papeles para comenzar con el trabajo. Iba a necesitar mucha paciencia, si quería soportar a Feliciano Vargas.

Pero la rubia no sabía que quizás necesitaría algo más que paciencia para poder sobrevivir al huracán italiano que se venía a su vida...

* * *

**Hola :3 siiii yo de nuevo, jajaja ¡nuevo proyecto! un gerita vsxvrbts 3 - lo ama- ojala que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya que me costó mucho escribir a la nyoalemania jajaja, y hay muchos pocos fics con ellas ! **

**No se preocupen el fic tendrá muchas parejas : Sufin, DenNor, AusPru y muchas más.**

**Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo, nos vemoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!**

**Espero sensuales reviews, comentarios, ideas ! todo se acepta! :)**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Crónicas de una muerte anunciada

**Nos leemos más abajo! :3**

* * *

-El dinero ahora- ordenó Julchen tendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero de las apuestas- ¡vamos chicos, el dinero...! - insistió un poco molesta, al ver que sus amigos la miraba con cara de negación.

-¡Joder Julchen!, me dejaste en la banca rota- dijo Antonio Fernández depositando algunas monedas en la mano de la albina- nunca más apuesto contra ti.

-Es porque aún no aprendes que la asombrosa yo jamás se equivoca- dijo la alemana contando el dinero de Antonio- ya Francis, tu parte.

-¿Sabes?... yo podría pagarte de otra manera- el francés le habló sugerentemente- quizás podríamos ir al baño, nos sacamos la ropa y saldamos deudas...

-Mierda, no Francis, ¡qué asco! - Julchen frunció el ceño, conocía a su amigo- ¡solo dame el dinero!

Francis le tendió los billetes molesto, ahora no tendría dinero para sus citas.

-Kesese, un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros- dijo la albina contando lentamente su dinero, prácticamente exhibiendo a todo el mundo el fajo de billetes que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y tu abuelo ya sabe sobre lo esta noche?- preguntó el español nerviosamente. A veces su amiga olvidaba contarle ciertas cosas a su abuelo.

-Por supuesto que ya se lo conté, no se preocupen mis jóvenes pupilos, la asombrosa yo, lo tiene todo bajo control keseses - contestó la alemana altiva.

-Si ,claro- dijeron el español y el francés al mismo tiempo. Estaban completamente seguros de que la alemana no había dicho nada sobre la fiesta a su abuelo.

Solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, porque todo aquello les daba muy mala espina...

* * *

-¿Entonces quedamos para comenzar el trabajo el domingo?- preguntó Mónika al japonés en la hora del receso, mientras antes mejor.

El japonés miró los papales de la planificación que habían hecho con la rubia.

-Claro- Kiku comenzó a hablar con su tono pasivo de siempre- ¿usted no tiene ningún problema?- le preguntó a Mónika.

-Por supuesto que no, y no me trates de usted, por favor, me haces sentir vieja- la alemana se sonrojó levemente, Kiku podía ser muy formal para sus asuntos.

-Ve~-Mónika miró de inmediato al italiano y vio que este estaba dibujando en su cuaderno sin tomar atención a lo que estaban hablando ella y Kiku._ Vaya flojo_.

-¿Y tú qué harás Feliciano?-preguntó molesta. No quería que ella y el japonés se llevaran todo el trabajo solo porque él no haría nada.

-Ve~ , estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo como esto para comenzar el trabajo- dijo mostrando un bello dibujo con distintos motivos- después de todo el trabajo trata sobre las inteligencias y de ellas hay muchas. Entonces no deberíamos centrarnos en una, sino en varias- terminó de decir el italiano indicando ciertas partes del dibujo que significaban las diferentes inteligencias.

-Eso es una muy buena idea Feliciano kun- apoyó el japonés. Mónika miró al italiano sorprendida, no pensó que Feliciano pudiera ser tan imaginativo._ Quizás ... no era tan idiota como lo pensaba._

-¿ Y por qué el plato de pasta?- preguntó esperanzaba esperando una respuesta tan inteligente como la anterior.

-Ve~, ¡es que quiero comer mucha pasta!- dijo sonrientemente el italiano captando las miradas femeninas de todo el salón quienes suspiraban ante la sonrisa de Feliciano.

Mónika solo atinó a golpearse la frente por la respuesta.

_Definitivamente el chico era idiota._

* * *

La alemana echó el último vistazo a la sala del periódico estudiantil y cerró la puerta.

¡Por fin !

Por fin era viernes y ya tenía casi terminados los reportajes que saldrían en la próxima edición del periódico. Sonrió aliviada, ahora podría descansar tranquilamente.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, y no encontró a nadie de su familia, se estiró suavemente; su abuelo debía estar en el trabajo y su hermana estaba con su _"Bad friend trio"_ haciendo cualquier cosa que ella prefería no saber.

Se sacó los zapatos y se estiró profundamente, una ducha no estaría mal...

* * *

Se instaló cerca de la chimenea mientras miraba las luces de navidad. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Ya era la décima vez que leía _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ pero no podía evitar leer ese libro cientos de veces.

Unos golpes la sacaron de su tranquilidad. Bufó molesta decidiendo ignorarlos, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverse...

Escuchó un grito de su hermana y suspiró sonoramente, lo mejor era que abriera la puerta...

La abrió esperando a un repartidor de pizzas, o un vendedor de comida chica, e incluso a un vendedor, pero...

_¿Qué se suponía que hacía Feliciano Vargas en su puerta?_

-Ve~, ¡Ciao Mónika! ¿podemos pasar?- el italiano indicó sus guantes y al resto de sus compañeros que esperaban para entrar a su casa.

Espera..._ ¿que hacían tantos chicos en su puerta?_

-Claro - contestó la chica consternada, no entendía la razón por la cual casi toda la clase de su hermana estaba en su casa.

-¿Y donde dejamos la cosas?- preguntó Chiara Vargas, la hermana de Feliciano, mostrándole unas bolsas con _snacks_, y algunas bebidas.

-En la cocina- dijo Mónika mirando como todos los chicos estaban_ inusualmente_ arreglados y felices.

De pronto uno de los chicos comenzó a poner música _inusualmente_ fuerte... como si estuvieran montando una fiesta...

¡Estaban comenzando a montar en su casa una fiesta!

¿Qué había planificado su hermana?

* * *

Recogió algunos jarrones que yacían rotos en el piso buscando a la culpable de todo este caos que había en este minuto en su casa. Luces de colores, alcohol e incluso condones estaban volando sobre su cabeza mientras toda la clase de último año intentaba hacer una fiesta parecida a la fiesta de esa película llamada **_"Proyecto X"_** con la que estaba obsesionada su hermana.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando!- gritó por encima de la música al encontrar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- preguntó Julchen mirando como su hermana estaba vestida con su pijama- ¡estamos en una fiesta!

-Eso mismo te quería decir, ¿cómo se te ocurre montar una fiesta?- Mónika se tocó la cabeza histérica, no se quería imaginar el escándalo que armaría su _Opa_ al ver el desastre en su casa- ¿le dijiste al abuelo por lo menos?

-Mira, no es necesario, porque la asombrosa yo, lo tiene todo bajo control- dijo mientras bebía un poco de la cerveza que tenía en sus manos.

Mónika solo la miró enojada, no le creía para nada.

-El abuelo Germania salió hoy con Rómulo , y como Rómulo siempre se emborracha... yo calculo que llegará en la mañana porque se quedará cuidándolo- Julchen le sonrió ampliamente a su hermana. _Nada podía salir mal._- y la fiesta ya habrá acabado y nosotras habremos limpiado todo.

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo la rubia tomando una de las tantas cervezas de la nevera._ Si no puedes con ellos, unételes._

-¡Diviértete, qué la noche es joven, kesese!- rió su hermana escandalosamente mientras corría a una mesa para bailar junto con Francis y Antonio.

Un golpe por la espalda asustó a la alemana.

-¡Maldita! ¿cómo no nos dijiste que montarías la fiesta del año en tu casa?- le gritó Mathilde detrás de ella junto con Tino, quién cargaba una botella de vodka.

-¡No lo sabía! - dijo al ser abrazada por Tino quién estaba con Berwald, su novio- ¡me acabo de enterar!

-Se nota- la danesa miró de arriba hacia abajo a su amiga- ¡tu pijama es un asco! -

Todos rieron fuertemente al ver como Mónika se sonrojaba, la verdad es que un pijama de flores no era la mejor elección para una fiesta.

* * *

-¡Ven Su-san y fóllame! - gritó el finlandés con una botella de vodka en la mano. La verdad es que su amigo tenía poca resistencia al alcohol y siempre que tomaba un poco más de lo normal ocurrían escenas como esta.

-Esto es traumante en tantos niveles- dijo Mathilde tomando cerveza al lado de Mónika mientras veían como el sueco bajaba a su novio de la silla.

Mónika asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, el alcohol ya comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-Iré al baño - le dijo alemana a su amiga mientras subía a su habitación.

¡Todo el comenzaba a dar vueltas!

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo tambaleante mientras rogaba internamente que en su habitación no haya nadie extraño.

Ingresó a su habitación silenciosamente, esperando encontrarse con alguna traumante escena, pero no fue así , porque para su alivio lucía tan pacífica y ordenada como siempre.

Comenzó a buscar otra blusa un poco más adecuada como para la fiesta. La verdad es que ya le estaba incomodando el hecho de que todos le mencionaban que estaba vestida con pijama. Bufó molesta, porque _nadie_ entendía que todo había sido una sorpresa para ella.

Se colocó la verde blusa y comenzó a peinar un poco su cabello, pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención...

...provenían del baño...

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño tratando de escuchar con mayor claridad...

Un gemido.

Ahogó un grito mientras los colores se le venían al rostro. ¡Sabía que alguna situación así pasaría! ¡Mataría a Julchen!

Abrió aceleradamente la puerta su baño y la escena que vio la dejó mucho más traumada que la escena de Tino.

Chiara Vargas y Antonio Fernández estaban en el baño besuqueándose apasionadamente mientras se corrían mano. Aunque claro ya no podía distinguir si las manos de Antonio eran las que estaban en el pecho de la chica o si las manos de Chiara eran las que estaban en el trasero de Antonio.

-¿Te puedes ir? - gritó la Vargas sonrojada mientras Antonio sonreía como idiotizado - ¡estamos ocupados, maldición!.

Mónika asintió con la cabeza aún asimilando la escena. Cerró la puerta de su baño y salió de su habitación.

¡Si esto ocurría en su habitación, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurría en el resto de la casa!

Corrió aceleradamente hacia la habitación de su abuelo y suspiró aliviadamente al darse cuenta que no había nadie en esta. Lo mejor era asegurarse y cerrarla con llave.

Llegó a la pieza de su hermana y vio otra escena pelicular, pero afortunadamente no tan comprometedora como la anterior.

Berwald acostaba a un sonrojado Tino que murmuraba incoherencias sobre alcohol, invasiones rusas y adornos navideños.

-P´rdón- dijo el sueco sacándole los zapatos a su novio- p´ro Julch´n, me dij´ qu´ podía acost´rlo aquí.

-No hay problema- murmuró la alemana con algo de temor. Berwald podía ser muy decente pero aún le tenía miedo a sus expresiones estoicas.

Salió de la pieza de su hermana aliviada por lo menos no había nadie haciendo cosas indebidas.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente mientras ante sus ojos caía una sombra negra.

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó llegando al primer piso de la casa.

-Arthur Kirkland se tiró por las escaleras cayendo sobre Alfred- rio Mathilde junto con Feliks Lukasiewicz quién tomaba un vaso de vodka. Ambos totalmente borrachos.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba Arthur Kirkland, el serio presidente de la junta escolar, vestido como hada encima de Alfred gritando endemoniadamente que era el "ángel británico" y que salvaría a toda la escuela con su magia negra y blanca.

La alemana negó con la cabeza quizás por enésima vez en la noche intentando ayudar a Arthur a pararse para que conservara un poco de su dignidad, mientras este le gritaba que era una _"muggle"_ y solo Alfred conocería su _"cámara de los secretos"._

_Arthur definitivamente debía dejar de leer y ver Harry Potter._

* * *

Caminó molesta hacia su hermana, quién estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello completamente desordenado ya intentaba bailar Cancán con Francis mientras todos los aplaudían como dementes borrachos.

Bajó como pudo a su hermana de la mesa mientras ella reía desenfrenadamente alegando que estaba disfrutando la fiesta.

-¡Esto tiene que acabar! - le dijo Mónika a su hermana completamente histérica- ¡tus amigos tienen hecho un completo desastre la casa!- indicó a Arthur y Alfred quienes vomitaban sobre unas plantas- y eso no es todo ¡Antonio y la Vargas estaban en mi baño haciendo cosas!

-¡Hey Francis!- le gritó Julchen a Francis ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana- ¡Antonio por fin le metió mano a Chiara!

Francis solo levantó su pulgar en felicitaciones y continuó bailando Cancán, ante la mirada fija de Matthew Williams.

-¡Schwester hazme caso!- le gritó la alemana a su hermana completamente enfurecida- ¡la fiesta debe terminar de inmediato!

En cuanto Mónika le termino de gritar su hermana, miles de sirenas de policías causaron estragos entre los jóvenes... ¡Estaban jodidos!

Pero eso no fue lo peor...

La música se apagó...

Todos sus compañeros salían corriendo de la casa...

Esto significaba una sola cosa...

Una cabeza rubia acercándose a ella con aura maligna.

_Germania había llegado a casa._

-¿Es inapropiado decir "te lo dije"?- susurró la rubia mirando con terror a su abuelo.

-Cállate-

-Creo que tienen muchas cosas que explicar señoritas- dijo Germania parándose en frente de las dos hermanas, provocando que todos sus compañeros huyeran despavoridos Sabían que el alemán no tenía muy buen carácter

* * *

Se metió a su cama moribundamente, ya no sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo. Su abuelo se había excedido con el castigo, porque limpiar hasta que todo brillara fue casi una _misión imposible_.

Se colocó un pijama limpio y decidió meterse a su cama para descansar aunque sea un rato, después de todo tenía que hacer el trabajo con Kiku y Feliciano más tarde.

-¡Qué bueno que todo termino!- dijo acomodándose extrañándose por la calidez que había en el interior de su cama.

Un pie...

Sintió un pie en el fondo y decidió levantarse histéricamente. ¡Había alguien en su cama! Abrió las colchas de esta y encontró a Feliciano Vargas durmiendo plácidamente en calzoncillos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y retrocedió mientras asimilaba que el Vargas se encontraba en su cama, en calzoncillos, y con una postura para dormir bastante indecorosa y sensual.

¿¡Cómo mierda había llegado a su cama!?

* * *

**Holaaaa a todos ! :) ¿cómo están? muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ! D: me reí mucho escribiéndolo porque todo está basado en hechos reales xD jaajjaajaj **

**Nos vemooos en el próximo capitulo y espero que me dejen lindos y sensuales reviews, porque en el capi anterior estuvieron muy flojillos :c **

**adios!**

**Recuerden un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz c:**


	3. Indecencias austriacas

**Nos leemos más abajo! Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

Suspiró con orgullo mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro. Eran las siete treinta y ella como siempre estaba parada religiosamente esperando el autobús para irse al instituto.

Intentó arreglar su rubio cabello , pero se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida. Ajustó su coleta y se subió al recién llegado autobús ubicándose en el mismo puesto de siempre.

Sonará extraño, pero adoraba su rutina en la mañana, _era perfectamente tranquila_.

Cogió _Madame Bovary _de su enorme bolso y se dispuso a leer. Debía seguir con el libro si quería terminar el ensayo que le pidieron para literatura...

Se sumergió en la lectura mientras el bus emprendía el pasivo viaje hasta la calle del instituto. Siguió leyendo su libro emocionada por continuar con la historia.

-Ve ~- suspiró sonoramente al reconocer ese tic - ¿está ocupado?

Mónika alzó la mirada recordando cómo había lanzado la ropa del italiano por la ventana para que este saliera de su habitación, o cómo su hermana entró a su territorio a salvar a su _"pequeño y precioso Veneciano"_ de las garras de ella.

-No, para nada- dijo sonrojada al recordar como el italiano se había paseado libremente en ropa interior por su habitación inspeccionando cada rincón.

El italiano se sentó sonrientemente acomodándose para iniciar de nuevo el viaje.

-¿Y qué lees?- volvió a preguntar el Vargas.

-_Madame Bovary_- respondió la alemana mostrándole la vieja portada del libro.

-¿Y... te gusta el libro?-

-Oh, sí, está buenísimo, muy bueno en verdad- la rubia sonrió al hablar del libro mirando fijamente las manos del italiano- ¿por qué tienes las manos tan sucias?-

Feliciano miró atentamente sus manos completamente llenas de manchas negras.

-Lo que pasa es que me quede pintando hoy en la mañana, y por eso no pude ir al instituto con mi _sorella_, ve~- dijo sacando un pequeño libro de su bolso- ¿quieres ver lo que dibujaba?

Mónika simplemente asintió.

-Aquí está- el italiano le sonrió a la chica mientras le indicaba un dibujo a medio terminar- se supone que intenta reflejar lo que vemos cada vez que nos miramos al espejo, pero... no creo que se entienda.

-Es perfecto- susurró la alemana anonadada, el dibujo de Feliciano era simplemente... _perfecto_.

Sin pedir permiso alguno comenzó a hojear los tantos dibujos que tenía el italiano en su libreta, en verdad tenía demasiados y algunos tenían tanta calidad como una fotografía.

Paró en un dibujo que particularmente llamó su atención... una chica vestida con un pijama miraba con el ceño fruncido una escena a su alrededor... achicó los ojos para poder mirar con claridad... ese pijama era muy parecido al pijama que había utilizado el día de la fiesta y ese peinado descuidado era muy similar al que estaba ocupando en este momento y que siempre ocupaba.

_Parecía que era ella. _

¿Feliciano la estaba dibujando?

-¡Mira ya llegamos!- dijo Feliciano nerviosamente arrebatándole el cuaderno de la manos.

En cuanto bajaron del autobús un grupo de chicas acosaron a Feliciano logrando que se separara de la rubia sin despedirse... Mónika suspiró resignada, no sabía porque le seguía sorprendiendo el acoso excesivo al italiano. _Era completamente normal. _

Entró al instituto mirando como su hermana estaba con su amigos vanagloriándose el éxito de su fiesta.

-¡Se volverá a repetir kesesese!- gritaba ante los aplausos de sus compañeros mientras Antonio y Francis reían estruendosamente posando como si fueran actores famosos o algo así.

Negó con la cabeza, parece que a su hermana se le había olvidado cómo habían terminado de limpiar a las seis de la mañana.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos a punto de llegar su salón y se sonrojo completamente al ver a Chiara Vargas con un pañuelo en el cuello mientras evitaba los murmullos a su alrededor y los cotilleos de las razones por las cuales ocupaba el pañuelo.

_La historia del baño con Chiara y Antonio fue el tema de las redes sociales durante el fin de semana._

Entró a su salón y vio a sus amigos como siempre sentados y riendo al fondo. Mathilde estaba sentada encima de la mesa mientras no se daba cuenta que su falda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Se te ven las bragas, bájate de la mesa- dijo sentándose al lado de un sonrojado Tino.

Mathilde solo se rió aún más bajando de la mesa.

-¿Y te regañaron mucho?- preguntó la danesa recordando como Germania había interrumpido la "popular fiesta".

Feliks y Elizabeta rieron mirando el sonrojo de la alemana recordando como la chica les había contado como había encontrado al Vargas semi desnudo en su cama.

-¡Por favor no recordemos la fiesta!- dijo Tino angustiado, aún no podía mirar a la cara a su novio. ¡Nunca más podría hacerlo, desde que le gritó que follarán en medio de la fiesta de su amiga!

-O sea, no te preocupes, ¡ahora quedaste como la máquina sexual!- dijo Feliks intentando animar el finlandés, pero solo consiguió que el chico se sonrojara aún más.

-¡Oh, eso no importa mucho Fin!- Mathilde rio fuertemente ante la angustia de su primo- ¡solo quiero saber como reaccionó tu abuelo después de ver el desastre porque por _Facebook_ no me pudiste decir mucho!

La pregunta de Mathilde quedó finalmente sin responder porque entre risas el profesor Rómulo entró al salón solicitando su atención para comenzar la clase.

* * *

-Quizás la próxima vez deberíamos no sé, hacer estallar fuegos artificiales- dijo Julchen rayando sobre un cuaderno- y que no sea en mi casa, porque ahora estoy castigada hasta que me vaya a la universidad.

-En mi mansión, tal vez- ofreció Francis mirando una revista "no apta para menores".

-Awesome- dijo la albina- además tu mansión tiene más baños - ambos chicos miraron fijamente al español quién se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu fierita _mon ami_?- preguntó Francis lascivamente.

-Ya no me habla- Antonio agachó la cabeza mirando hacia unos puestos más atrás donde yacía la italiana fielmente junto a su pañuelo en el cuello- ¡creo que me odia por lo que pasó en la fiesta! ¡nunca más me volverá a hablar! ¡soy patético!

El francés negó con la cabeza.

-Si la vuelves a emborrachar quizás te vuelva a encerrar en un baño- susurró Bielschmidt irónicamente, Antonio era idiota, ¿cómo aún no se daba cuenta que la italiana estaba loca por él, sólo que era muy orgullosa como para aceptarlo?

Antonio se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente casi sangrando por la nariz mientras Francis reía ante los dichos de su amiga.

-¡Indecentes!- dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

El _Bad friend trio_ se dio vuelta automáticamente mirando fijamente a la única persona capaz de decir eso.

-¿Perdón, que dijiste?- Julchen altivamente miró al austriaco, esperando que este se retractara de sus palabras.

-Dije, in-de-cen-tes- Roderich separó las sílabas de las palabras solo para molestar a la chica- parece que los efectos de tu absurda fiesta te volvieron más sorda. ¡Qué vergüenza que los policías tengan que llegar a la casa de una señorita solo porque se le ocurre montar un espectáculo en su casa!

-Para ti todo es indecente, ¿sabes? Todo lo que se salga de un parámetro es indecente. ¡Deja de ser tan estirado señorito perfecto! - Julchen se levantó con ira de su asiento, ya estaba cansada de escuchar los reclamos del austriaco hacia ella- si yo quiero bailar encima de las mesas, está bien, si quiero tomar cerveza y hablar como hombre, está bien también. Ser así no me hace indecente ni mal educada... es solo ser quién soy y me amo como soy. No , como tú que aparentas tanta aristocracia sin sentido alguno. Así que deja de reclamarme como soy o sino abandona la mesa que en este instituto es bastante grande para que no tengas que soportar mis indecencias, como tú le dices- dijo la chica sentándose nuevamente ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros de salón.

Antonio y Francis la miraron estupefactos, jamás pensaron que la alemana reaccionaría de esa manera.

Roderich se limitó a mirar fijamente a la albina, negó con la cabeza y continuó anotando en su cuaderno como si nada hubiera pasado...

La verdad es que la historia de odio entre Julchen y Roderich comienza desde primaria; donde se rumorea que la chica no acepto la carta de amor del pequeño austriaco y él ,en venganza, rayó todos los dibujos de pollos amarillos de ella.

Pasaron los años y las pequeñas peleas entre los chicos se volvieron más peligrosas, por ejemplo en sexto grado Julchen destrozó el violín de Roderich y esparció el rumor de que el chico tenía una relación con su mejor amigo, Vash Zwingli, y que era el _uke_ de su amigo.

Lógicamente él se vengó consiguiendo que la chica tuviera que hacer trabajos comunitarios enseñando clases de buenos modales a las chicas de una institución vecina.

Así que los chicos del instituto Hetalia estaban un poco acostumbrados a las peleas constantes entre los dos chicos, aunque claro, esperaban que con los años ambos maduraran y dejaran de molestarse mutuamente.

_A veces es más fácil fingir que algo no te duele , antes que aceptarlo._

* * *

La lluvia comenzaba a inundar la ciudad. Mónika frunció el ceño. La verdad es que no había contemplado la lluvia y ya era muy tarde como para pedir ayuda porque Mathilde, Tino y Lukas ya se habían ido a hacer el tedioso trabajo de filosofía. Agradecía internamente que gracias a la organización del japonés solo quedaba tomar fotografías.

La alemana miró al cielo esperando una señal de que pronto terminaría la lluvia, pero para su mala suerte el cielo se oscureció un poco más y el agua comenzó a caer más fuerte.

Suspiró resignada, llegaría empapada a su casa.

-_Ve~_ , toma- dijo una voz con marcado acento italiano tendiéndole un pequeño paraguas- no quiero que te mojes y te enfermes.

Mónika abrió la boca para hablar pero al ver a Feliciano quedo pasmada. El chico amablamente le tendía el paraguas mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Ahora entendía _un poco_ al club de fans del chico.

-Gra...gracias- dijo retomando su semblante serio - pero no es necesario...

-Creo que sí lo es, acéptalo - volvió a insistir el italiano.

-Pero tú también te mojarás- la rubia tomo el paraguas mirando fijamente al chico.

-Ve~, por mi no te preocupes - dijo riéndose despreocupadamente.

-Vámonos ya, Feliciano- Chiara apareció frunciendo el ceño con el abrigo de Antonio encima- llegaremos tarde a la comida.

-Claro- dijo el chico mirando a su hermana- ¡nos vemos Móni!- el italiano se despidió la chica alegremente.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente ante el apodo del chico, jamás nadie le había prestado un paraguas y nadie tampoco le había dicho "Móni".

_Quizás la lluvia traía cosas buenas._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dios mío perdón por el retraso con el capitulo! yo pensé que demoraría mucho menos en publicarlo pero el año nuevo me absorbió junto con el trabajo! Así que miiiil perdones! jajaj D:**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡la historia ya comienza a tener forma! no sé pierdan el siguiente porque será mucho más cómico! **

**En fin , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, de verdad espero traerselos pronto :)**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**PD: dejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia D:, no importa si son críticas o felicitaciones, el fic está medio escaso de reviews :c así que dejeeeen aunque sea una pequeña opinión, quiero saber si la historia les está gustando o no!.**

**Un fanfic feliz, es un fanfic con lindos y candentes reviews.**

**Adioooos!**


	4. Besos, menstruación y Ana Frank

**Disfruten la lectura! nos leemos más abajo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo: Besos , menstruación y Ana Frank**

Caminaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar... bueno era algo así. Sonrió con coquetería a unas chicas que lo miraban fijamente sonrojadas. Estaba acostumbrado a causar ese efecto...

Miró hacia los casilleros, y lo vio a él. Sonrió con sorna al ver como el rubio canadiense ordenaba sus libros cerrando los ojos por el sueño.

Definitivamente era un dios.

-Buenos días- dijo Francis mientras miraba atentamente el ceño fruncido de Matthew ante el café que le entregaba .

-Nada de café Francis- la canadiense se alejó un poco del francés- ninguno de tus coqueteos funcionará conmigo hoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso anoche...?- el rubio se acercó más a él, quizás intentando seducirlo.

El canadiense negó con la cabeza. Si el francés seguía mirándolo así , no podría decir todo lo que se tenía guardado. _¡Maldita sonrisa de Francis que siempre lo idiotizaba!_

-Te llevo comida al sótano todas las noches, le miento a mi hermano cuando me pregunta porque hablo solo y para colmo tengo que fingir acá, en la escuela que no te conozco. ¿Sabes en que te convierte eso?- preguntó el canadiense exasperado.

-En tu novio- contestó Francis de manera seductora. No sabía porque, pero le encantaba cuando Matthew se molestaba o enojaba.

-¡No! - gritó el rubio- no te convierte en mi novio, te convierte en _Ana Frank_. Estoy saliendo con_ Ana Frank._ Y ya no quiero esconderme más. Quiero que salgamos del sótano y le digamos a los Alemanes que se pueden ir a la mierda, que estamos juntos.

-Pero sabes que no puedo, eres el hermano del novio de mi primo, quién me pidió expresamente que no intentara nada contigo . Eres la fruta prohibida - Francis se exasperó un poco , en verdad estaba cansado de esconderse con el rubio, pero era necesario.

-¡A la mierda! - el francés se sorprendió del lenguaje de Matthew, él nunca decía malas palabras, excepto cuando estaba demasiado enojado. Tragó saliva, ahora tenía miedo- ¡quiero que le digas a Arthur y a Alfred que estamos juntos!

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros. Si no se lo dices de aquí a fines de esta semana. Te vas a tener que olvidar de mi- Matthew abandonó la sección de casilleros con caminar altivo y orgulloso, por fin le había dicho todo a Francis.

El francés quedó completamente helado con el café aún en la manos...

- _Merde_- susurró el rubio mirando fijamente por el pasillo por donde se había ido Matthew.

* * *

Mónika miraba atentamente al profesor de Literatura. Suspiró fuertemente, la verdad es que le estaba constando un mundo concentrarse en la materia.

Se movió incómodamente en su asiento mientras una pequeña pelota de papel rebotaba en su puesto. Lo abrió delicadamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, después de todo , no quería que el profesor la sacará del salón.

_**¿Por qué estás tan distraída?**_

Se sonrojó al reconocer la caligrafía. Miró a Feliciano quién le sonreía la distancia haciéndole gestos para que respondiera el mensaje.

_**No estoy distraída, solo... un poco incomoda. No he tomado desayuno y no pienso con el estómago vacío. **_

Terminó de escribir el papel y se golpeó mentalmente. Vaya excusa tonta, ella nunca se distraía por el hambre, o el frío o por cualquier cosa, de hecho podría jurar que era la alumna más concentrada y responsable de todo el instituto... pero ¿por qué no se podía concentrar en la maldita clase de literatura?

Debía ser porque el personaje principal era muy parecido a Feliciano... flojo, irresponsable, mujeriego... todo lo contrario a la protagonista, quién era un poco parecida a ella... **¡Porque todo confabulaba para acordarse de Feliciano Vargas!**

Lanzó el papel con precisión y vio como Feliciano se reía ante su respuesta. Se sonrojó levemente.

Estaba siendo patética. Estúpidas mariposas.

Al cabo de unos minutos el timbre sonó y Mónika se estiró relajada, al menos pudo concentrarse en los últimos minutos de la clase.

Alzó la vista al ver una pequeña barra de cereal en frente suyo.

-Ve~, toma, para que no te desconcentres en la siguiente clase- dijo el italiano riéndose levemente entregándole la barra.

La alemana solo recibió la barra de cereal y se sonrojó fuertemente, pero no pudo agradecer al chico porque este se fue corriendo con el japonés.

-¡Te dio una barra de cereal!- chilló Mathilde a su lado arrastrando el noruego de la mano.

-¡Venga, qué va!- la alemana miró a su amiga y a su pseudo novio- ¡fue tu imaginación! - Mónika salió del salón apresuradamente evitando la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

-¡Mentirosa!- sintió el grito de la danesa mientras iba por los pasillos, lo más probable es que haya dejado sordo a Lukas o algo así.

Continuó sigilosa masticaba la barra de cereal. Era de frambuesas, su favorita.

-¡Oh una barra de cereal!- la húngara se paró enfrente de ella sonriéndole- y de tu favorita... ¿quién te la dio?

-¿Acaso no me puedo comprar una barra de cereal?- contestó Mónika violentamente- ¿por qué todos me preguntan sobre la barra de cereal? es una simple barra de cereal, no tiene significado alguno...

-Qué violenta- Elizabeta se sorprendió ante la actitud violenta de la alemana- vale, vale, ya no te pregunto sobre tu comida- agregó mirando la expresión molesta de su amiga, Mónika enojada no era una excelente combinación.

Mónika solo continuó ordenando sus cuadernos.

-Bueno a lo que venía... Feliks me dijo que te dijera que el miércoles_ "Los Bálticos"_ tocaran en el_ Pim´s_ el próximo miércoles y él quiere que vayamos, ya sabes... para ayudarlo con su ligue... ese chico medio raro... Toris- la ojiverde miró alguna señal de convencimiento por parte de su amiga. La verdad es que a Mónika no le iba escuchar música fuerte o salir siendo que al otro día había clases- y si quieres puedes traer a alguien... ya sabes a cualquier persona- dijo la chica mirando de reojo al italiano que se encontraba conversando con Kiku y Francis.

-Está bien- dijo la alemana molesta- y no llevaré a nadie. Dije que iría con ustedes para ayudar a Feliks y lo haré. Ya sabes que soy de no andar con nadie y mucho menos con mujeriegos que se colan en tu pieza semi desnudos. No sé porque tanto alboroto por nada... son todos unos cotillas.

Mónika cerró exasperada su casillero mientras daban fuertes pasos para dirigirse a su salón. La chica estaba verdaderamente molesta.

-¡Vaya que violenta!- dijo Elizabeta mirando a Feliciano , su amigo tenía algo que ver en la reacción extremadamente violenta de su amiga.

-Ve~ , ¿qué le pasa a Mónika?- preguntó el italiano acercándose a ella después de ver como la rubia cerraba su casillero.

-No, nada , solo anda molesta porque no tenía más barras de cereal- dijo Elizabeta quitándole importancia a la actitud de la rubia- oye Feli, ¿te gustan "Los Bálticos"? Harán una tocata el miércoles y me gustaría que fueras...

* * *

Comía solitariamente una hamburguesa...¿por qué sus amigos aún no habían llegado?.Extrañado continuó masticando y bebiendo _Coca-cola_. ¿acaso se habían olvidado de él? Se veía patético comiendo solo...

Continuó mirando su_ comic_ del_ Hombre Araña_ y siguió masticando lentamente... lo más probable era que sus amigos seguían atascados con la clase de deportes, no cómo él , que era un _hero_ y siempre era el primero en terminar las flexiones.

De pronto un aroma dulzón llegó a sus narices. Alzó la vista y vio a un deprimido francés sentado seriamente en frente de él.

Sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta que por lo menos uno de sus amigos lo acompañaría al final de almuerzo. Aunque fuera el ex novio acosador de su novio y uno de los pervertidos del instituto.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó terminando de tragar el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca.

-En los vestidores- respondió nervioso el rubio- Alfred... necesitamos hablar.

El estadounidense se rio de la cara de su amigo. Era extraño ver al francés tan serio y formal.

-Quita esa cara de seriedad Francis- dijo el de lentes - ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?.

-Es algo serio... debo hacerte una especie de confesión-

El rostro de alegría de Alfred se opacó por completo. La última vez que el francés le habló así fue para decirle que Arthur era su ex novio y que le seguía gustando...

-¿Es sobre Arthur?- preguntó esta vez enojado y molesto. No quería volver a retomar el tema del triángulo amoroso con él.

-No, no , para nada. No quiero hablar sobre él - Francis se rio ante la reacción de Alfred. El tema de Arthur ya había sido más que olvidado- es sobre otra persona...

-¿Quieres pedirme consejos Francis ? ¿A mí?- Alfred volvió a tomar la actitud relajada de antes- sabía que alguna vez vendrías a pedirme ayuda, jajaja, sobre un _hero_ que lo puede todo. ¿Qué consejo necesitas mi joven _padawan_?

Francis solo tragó saliva fuertemente, recordando aún las palabras del estadounidense acerca de su hermano.

_"Ya lo sabes... si alguna vez te atreves a acercarte a Matthew o Arthur con alguna actitud amorosa, te rompo la cara porque ya suficientes problemas he tenido contigo y no soportaría ver como rompes el corazón de Matthew por una calentura del momento"_

-Tengo que decírtelo Alfred... me gusta alguien... y mucho- comenzó diciendo el francés seriamente- y él me dijo que tenías que saberlo. Matthew me dijo que tenías que saberlo... porque es mucho más que algo pasajero. Matthew me gusta, pero es mucho más que sexo, porque vaya como lo disfrutamos , pero él realmente me gusta y lo quiero y solo quería que lo supieras- terminó de decir Francis con tonos románticos intentando así controlar la palpante ira de Alfred.

Alfred solo se mantuvo estático en su puesto mientras intentaba procesar cada una de las palabras de su "amigo". Respiró fuertemente intentando relajarse pero no pudo.

-_You are dead_- gritó en medio del casino lanzándose encima de Francis para golpearlo ante la mirada enloquecida del instituto completo.

Porque Alfred se lo había advertido.

* * *

Sonrió al ver su nota en deportes. Definitivamente era _awesome_, si, lo era. Era lo más genial que había pisado el universo completo. Era la única mujer en tener una calificación perfecta en deportes, no había nadie más _awesome_ que ella.

Casi saltando recogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó al casino a comer. La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre y curiosidad porque hoy sería el día en que Francis le diría a Alfred que estaba saliendo con su hermano. Sonrió internamente, Francis era un idiota pero sabía que todo saldría bien.

De pronto unos brazos la acorralaron contra la pared haciéndole salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa?- preguntó molesta al austriaco quién era que la tenía acorralada.

-Eres una indecente- dijo el chico tan serio como siempre y con la vestimenta del grupo de música del instituto.

-Y vuelves a lo mismo... eres idiota o te gustó como te dije mal ante todos en la mañana , kesese, eres patético Roderich- la albina se rio ante la expresión de molestia que tenía el chico- eres un señorito estirado.

-Cállate- el ojivioleta miró molesto a la chica, era realmente exasperante- te quieres callar, tu voz solo hace que me duelan los oídos con tus argumentos estúpidos y creyendo que me dejas en vergüenza ante todos, siendo que tu eres la única que queda mal.

-¿Yo? ¿quedar mal?, acéptalo estirado, no eres lo suficientemente _awesome_ cómo para ganarme...

De pronto y sin que se diera cuenta Roderich capturó sus labios en un profundo beso , jugando con su lengua y rosando sus labios "violentamente". Sin querer correspondió el beso , entregándose más que el chico.

-Te dije que te callaras- dijo Roderich en cuanto se separó de ella y dejándola sola en el pasillo como si no hubiera pasado nada...

* * *

Sollozo al ver su falda.

Y sollozo aún más al ver la hora.

Sollozaba como loca.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde , y no había ningún alma en la escuela.

Nadie podría ayudarla.

Mónika secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Debía estar tranquila, al menos tenía en su mochila un cambio de ropa interior.

Pero su falda...

Su falda era otro tema, ¡por qué tenía que ser tan irregular!

¡Su falda estaba completamente cubierta por una mancha roja!

¡No podría salir a la calle con ella!

Sollozó un poco más fuerte sentada en una de las tantas bancas del baño.

De pronto unos pasos llamaron su atención... ¡había alguien en la escuela! y si estaba acercándose al baño de mujeres , lo más probable es que fuera una mujer ... ¡estaba salvada!

-Ve~, ¿estás bien?- desde la puerta sintió la voz de Feliciano.

Alzó la mirada completamente roja. ¡Ahora el italiano divulgaría a todo el mundo su problema!

-¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar el castaño desde la puerta- ¿necesitas ayuda?

Mónika comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza alguna manera de deshacerse del italiano, pero este fue más rápido, porque ya había visto la falda manchada en las manos de ella.

-Espérame un poco, _torno presto_ -

La alemana suspiró fuertemente, hoy no era su día.

Al cabo de unos minutos una pequeña bolsa se asomó por la puerta...

-Ve~, aquí te traje una falda de mi _sorella_. Espero que te quede bien- el italiano sin ingresar al baño de mujeres dejó el pequeño bolso en el suelo. No es que le diera vergüenza entrar al baño de mujeres- después de todo lo conocía mejor que el baño de hombres solo era que entendía que era una situación incómoda para la rubia y no quería avergonzarla más de lo que estaba.

Mónika se colocó la falda de Chiara nerviosamente. Se miró el espejo y su sonrojo aumento.

¡La falda le quedaba extremadamente corta!

Chiara Vargas solía ocupar la falda corta, al contrario de ella. Y peor aún, ella era mucho más alta que la italiana. ¡Se le veían todas las piernas!

Guardó el resto de las prendas manchadas en su mochila y salió del baño rogando que el italiano ya se haya ido del instituto.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Feliciano a su espalda sonrojado por la visión que tenía de las piernas de la joven.

-Sí, muchas gracias. No sé por puedo agradecértelo, de verdad...-

-Ve~, no te preocupes, a mi sorella le ha pasado varias veces y ya estoy acostumbrado- rió felizmente al darse cuenta que la alemana ya no sollozaba- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, es necesario la verdad-

-No te preocupes , yo te llevo en mi moto-

-¿Moto?- preguntó la alemana asustada, tenía el leve presentimiento de que el italiano no era precisamente un buen conductor.

* * *

El camino a su casa fue más que rápido. ¡No alcanzó a calcular la cantidad de infracciones al tránsito que había cometido el Vargas!

-¿Por qué te quedaste hasta esta hora en el instituto?- le preguntó el Vargas en el lapso de un semáforo

-Me quede terminando la edición del periódico- contestó ella apegándose más al italiano, amaba los autos, pero odiaba las motos- ¿cómo supiste que era yo la del baño?

-La verdad es que era la única que maldeciría en alemán y también la última en quedarse en el instituto- el italiano notó el miedo de la chica cuando se apegó más a él, bajaría la velocidad.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia en cuestión de minutos. Delicadamente Mónika bajó de la moto del italiano, no quería que el italiano conociera su ropa interior.

-Muchas gracias- susurró sonrojada a punto de entrar a su casa- no sé como agradecértelo. Me salvaste.

-Ve~, insisto, no te preocupes Móni. Además ya encontrarás como compensármelo- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la alemana mientras se acomodaba el caso- Ciao!

Mónika se sonrojo por completo al recibir el beso del italiano. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él siempre encontraba una manera de descolocarla.

_¡Estúpida menstruación!_

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aquí está el siguiente capitulo con un poquito menos de retraso que el anterioooor! perdón por la demora pero es que tenía que hacer trámites para la universidad, y la verdad es que son una pajaaaaa (flojera) **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero que me dejen más de ellos en este capitulo! En verdad quiero saber su opinión acerca del fic! jajajajajaja nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente!**

**Adioooooos!**

**PD: recuerden, un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz!**


End file.
